Kindom Hearts: The New Keyblades
by dragongirlj
Summary: Its been 25 years and everyone is grown up. What happens when the Organization is back and the fate of the worlds are up to two teenage girls, one who has never heard of other worlds in her life?
1. Chapter 1

Ok my story. The song is If Everyone Cared by nickleback.

_She was falling. _

From underneath the trees, we watch the sky  
Confusing stars for satellites  
I never dreamed that you'd be mine  
But here we are, we're here tonight

Singing Amen, I'm alive  
Singing Amen, I'm alive

_Falling fast_

_Out of grasp_

If everyone cared and nobody cried  
If everyone loved and nobody lied  
If everyone shared and swallowed their pride  
We'd see the day when nobody died

And I'm singing

Amen I, I'm alive  
Amen I, I'm alive

_Wings sprouted from her back. She pulled up and flew over the world. She landed in darkness. She looked around._

And in the air the fireflies  
Our only light in paradise  
We'll show the world they were wrong  
And teach them all to sing along

Singing Amen I'm alive  
Singing Amen I'm alive

_Suddenly her white outfit was covered with a black cape and a hood covering her face. She was on a silver staircase. Another being that wore the same cape as her stood in her way. She growled and brought out a blade._

If everyone cared and nobody cried  
If everyone loved and nobody lied  
If everyone shared and swallowed their pride  
We'd see the day when nobody died

If everyone cared and nobody cried  
If everyone loved and nobody lied  
If everyone shared and swallowed their pride  
We'd see the day when nobody died

_She charged at him but he turned into mist and she fell again. The cape flew off her and she landed in a place full of bright colors. She was standing by a mouse in a pink dress. It smiled up at her and held out its hand. She took it and the place swirled around her. This time an army of black ant… things was charging._

And as we lie beneath the stars  
We realize how small we are  
If they could love like you and me  
Imagine what the world could be

If everyone cared and nobody cried  
If everyone loved and nobody lied  
If everyone shared and swallowed their pride  
We'd see the day when nobody died

_But they went right through her. She spun around and saw a spiky brown haired boy. He had brought his blade down on two but there were too many. He was dog piled. She brought out her blade but suddenly a pain in her stomach made her fall. She looked up and saw another hand reaching out for her. She looked up but a light blocked his face. Suddenly she blacked out. _

We'd see the day, we'd see the day  
When nobody died  
we'd see the day, we'd see the day  
When nobody died  
we'd see the day when nobody died


	2. Sunset Beach

Song doesn't belong to me,

Only characters belong to me

And Paris can be a boys name!

Xara rubbed her eyes and got out of bed. She felt like the floor was tilting under her and fell. She sighed at the light-colored room and got up. "Why am I so weak?" she asked no one in particular. She got dressed and looked at herself through the mirror. She was a semi pale girl as the summer sun gave her a bit of color. Her usual white dress made her look paler and her black belt gave away how thin she was. Heck, Conner could carry her up a mountain, no problem.

Suddenly the thought of her friend shoot her attention to the clock. She shot downstairs. She waved to her mother, grabbed a hair tie and the plastic bag, and ran out the door. She dodged all the trees and grabbed her skateboard by the hole in the wall. She skated to the Train Station.

"Bout' time you get here!" Conner yelled at her. Passersby's shrunk away and scooted out quickly. Conner was not one to get mad. He wore the black leather jacket with a black shirt and black pants. She was shocked he didn't overheat from all that black. She smiled and brushed a dirty blonde lock from his face and sighed "I overslept."

"Well while you slept, Poinsettia and Paris went down to the beach. I had to wait for you here because you can't go anywhere without getting lost!"

"That was one time, ok. Can we go now?" she tilted her head and gave the cute forgive-me look. Conner's angry face faltered and he burst out laughing.

"Fine, you got everything?" Xara shook the bag and he pushed her on the train.

The train was packed. She found a few seats for the two and sat down. Conner turned on his earphones and started humming the song he had recorded. Conner and Xara dreamed about being singers and many nights they would call each other to listen to a song. She put her head on his shoulder and listened to one of his songs.

_Wondering the streets, in a world underneath it all  
Nothing seems to be, nothing tastes as sweet  
As what I can't have  
Like you and the way that you're twisting your hair  
round your finger  
Tonight I'm not afraid to tell you  
What I feel about you._

_I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have  
and cannon ball into the water  
I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have  
For you I will  
For you I will_

_Forgive me if I stutter  
From all of the clutter in my head  
Cuz I could fall asleep in those eyes  
Like a water bed  
Do I seem familiar, i've crossed you in hallways  
a thousand times, no more camouflage  
I want to be exposed, and not be afraid to fall._

_I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have  
And cannon ball into the water  
I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have  
For you I will  
You always want what you can't have  
But I've got to try  
I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have  
For you I will  
For you I will  
For you I will  
For you_

_If I could dim the lights in the mall  
And create a mood I would  
Shout out your name so it echos in every room  
I would_

_That's what I'd do, That's what I'd do to get through to you_

_I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have  
And cannon ball into the water  
I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have  
For you I will  
You always want what you can't have  
But I've got to try  
I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have  
For you I will  
For you I will  
For you I will  
For you I will_

She had nearly fallen asleep when she heard some women talking.

"Aww, they are such a cute couple!"

"Yeah, that boy though."

"Yeah, she looks to good of a girl to be hanging with a boy like that."

"I wish I was as thin as her."

"She's probably anorexic." That struck a nerve. She shot off his shoulder and glared at them. Conner looked at her, confused to why she was seething.

She yelled "I am not anorexic! I am naturally thin. If you're going to talk bad about someone, say it to their face!" Conner finally realized what was going on and pulled her down.

"Their not worth it." He hugged her and she started to breath regularly. He shot a look to the women and they shrunk away.

"Now arriving at Sunset Beach. Enjoy your stay." He pulled her off the train and held the steaming girl out of sight of the happy tourists.

"Conner, everything is wrong with me. I'm too thin, I'm too pale. Is there anything that's good about me?" she cried.

"Your smile could make anyone do anything. Your voice could make birds jealous. Your eyes resemble the summer sky. I ask you, is there anything wrong about you?"

"Wow, conner when did you get so deep?"

The two looked at the source of the voice. It belonged to a girl with dark brown hair. "Hey Poinsettia." He let go of the Xara, who ran up and hugged her best friend.

"Hey bubba, Have you seen Paris?" the two shook their heads when suddenly Xara froze.

_Get out of the water!_

_SHARK!! __  
_Xara ran to the lifeguard and told him about a shark sighting. He yelled through the microphone and people scrambled out of the water. Xara looked out at the water and spotted the chubby boy. He was on a float way out in the water. He was paddling back. Xara dived in the water and swam out to him.

"Xara!" he yelled. She grabbed his hand and yanked him off the float.

"You'll get to shore faster if you swim! Now go!" she yelled. She saw the silver fin break the water and screamed. She noticed a stick floating by and grabbed it. The shark was closing in fast. She swam out of its way and hit it with the stick. She did the wrong thing. It turned around and shot to her. This time when she swam out of the way, a tooth grazed her arm. She winced and readied the stick for another attack. She was backing up closer to the beach. She glanced back. Paris had reached the beach and was pointing to her. A guy grabbed a spear and got in the water. She looked back to the shark. It wasn't big but could probably kill someone. She suddenly felt the stick vibrate and it turned into a blade. It looked weird. It looked somewhat like a key but it was bigger and badder.

She shook her head and noticed the shark speeding to her. She brought the blade down on its head and heard a crunch. The shark choked and swam away. The guy with the spear came by my side and looked at me.

"Wow that was awesome. What's that?" he asked.

"I don't know."

"Xara!" her friends called to her when they dragged her out of the water. The cut on her arm wasn't serious but it bled a lot. She still held the key… thing and everyone got out of her way. Her hair was damp and her eyes were blood shot from the saltwater. To tell the truth she looked pretty freaky. They wrapped her in a towel and dragged her to the train.

"No, we spent too much money coming down here." Xara protested.

"Doesn't matter, we're getting you home." Conner glared and she shut up.

"Yeah, you saved my life!" Paris hugged her.

"I wish I knew what this was." Xara muttered looking at the key.

* * *

What is with me and shark scenes? I'm good at them but bad at everything else!

R&R


	3. The Sandlot

Xara skateboarded to Conner's and Poinsettia's house the next day. She caught up to Paris who held her back.

"Hey, how did you beat up that shark?"

"Don't feel like talking about it."

"Ok, um, three more days till school starts."

"Don't feel like talking about that either."

"ok." Suddenly Poinsettia and Conner ran past them. They turned and yelled "Where are you going!"

"The Sandlot! Hurry! Fuujin and Zester are having a fight!" Poinsettia yelled back.

The two looked at each other and raced down there.

They arrived at the sandlot in time to see Fuujin punch Zester in the face. The silver haired, red-eyed boy roared and pounded his chest.

Zester used the distraction to his advantage and punched Fuujin back. He nodded toward Poinsettia and she giggled. Zester was weird, they didn't know if he was good or bad. Of course he was the son of the great Setzer so yeah. He also liked Poinsettia which Conner hated. He stepped in front of her and whispered "I'm going to try to break these two up so you stay here." Poinsettia just rolled her eyes.

Conner walked into the battle and held the two apart. They growled but didn't advance.

"Break it up you two."

"Like you can talk! You pick about a million fights with us!" Fuujin said.

"Yeah, well maybe I just don't like you!" Conner yelled letting go of Zester.

"I don't care! I know that girl of yours doesn't like you." Fuujin smiled. Conner froze. Everyone stared at him expecting an answer. Conner growled and brought out his blue strength sword.

"You will not talk about her!"

Xara and Poinsettia's eyes widened at the battle. No one noticed though that Xara was crying.

"You know you have to stop picking these fights." Xara said as she put an ice pack on Conner's eyes. She sat beside him and nodded for Paris to drop the curtain.

"He started it. I can't believe I lost!" he hit his fist against the couch.

"Yeah, who was the girl he was talking about?" Paris asked. Everyone focused on him. He wavered and decided to stall. He leaned his head against Xara's shoulder and moaned "My head hurts."

"No stalling, tell us." Xara said sharply and he pulled back.

"Um, well I can't tell you who she is, but I can tell you how she's like. She is plainly awesome and pretty"

"Wow real deep." Xara said sarcastically.

"You're going to have to tell us more than that!" Poinsettia begged "Come on! It's my twin brother's first crush! Tell us!"

"Nope, hey anyone want some ice cream?" Conner asked, he smiled at Xara and dragged her out of the Usual Spot.

"I'll get it on my own." She yanked her hand out of his and stormed off to the ice cream parlor.

"Geez, what's wrong with her?"

Can you guess why Xara is so pissed?

Hey go to my profile to get the link to see the characters from this story!


	4. The Usual Spot

Xara woke up refreshed and walked downstairs, a song idea in her head. She joined her mother in the kitchen and struck up a conversation.

"So mom, when you going to go in town?"

"Never."

"Why not mom?"

"Because everyone will think, Oh wow, there's Namine the freak, the White Witch!" he mother said.

"How do you know?'

"I just know."

"Ok," Xara nodded and started to leave but turned around "Hey mom, do you know what this is?" she grabbed a fork and transformed it into the blade from the shark incident. Her mother's eyes widened.

"Where... did...yo...you…g…get…that?" she stuttered.

"It just appeared."

"Go. Go play with your friends." Her mom said and pushed her out of the house. Xara shrugged and walked down to the ice cream parlor. She ordered four sea-salts and waited. She wrote down the song in her head and finished right when the ice cream was ready. She stuffed it in her pocket and paid. She strolled down to the usual spot.

She brushed the curtains back to reveal just Paris sitting in there. The chubby boy was sitting on the couch looking through some photos. He looked up at the girl who handed him a popsicle. She sat by him and looked through them as well. Paris brought out a photo of the armor shop man and a strange blonde haired boy.

"I got these old timers from Pops. He let me borrow his camera." He held up the camera for the world to see and brought out another photo. This time it was of Poinsettia and Conner's parents and Paris's dad but the blonde haired boy was there again. They were in front of Xara's mansion.

"I wonder who he is?" she said.

"Yeah."

"Hey what are ya'll talking about?" Poinsettia said coming in. Xara handed her a popsicle. Conner grabbed one and glared at his sister.

"Sorry we're late, but Settia had to fix her hair. So what were you doing?" they handed them the photographs.

"Who's he?"

"Don't know."

"Ok, let's get down to business. Conner, are you going to enter the struggle competition tomorrow?"

"Already have."

"Good, now we need to get our homework done." Poinsettia said clasping her hands together. Everyone groaned.

"The assignment was that everyone writes about our parents. I'm writing about Mom, what are all of you writing about?"

"I'm writing about Dad" Conner said.

"Dad" Paris shrugged.

"Like I have a choice." Xara mumbled.

"Cant you write about stuff your dad did?" Paris asked.

"Like what?" everyone scratched their heads.

"Hasn't your mom told you anything about him?"

"No, but I already wrote my paper about mom. I'm hungry. What do ya'll want?"

"Burger"

"Chicken"

"Pizza!"

Xara giggled and walked down to the Tram Common. Darixa (Made up!) smiled at her and said "what will it be?"

"The usual"

"Ah, day with your friends again?"

"Yeah."

"You tell him yet."

"No."

"Get going girl"

"Just give me the food." Darixa stuck out her tongue and the two did the usual exchange.

"See you at the party on Friday?"

"You bet, Dari!" Xara turned around and saw a man in a black cloak. It nodded at her and disappeared in a black hole.

Meanwhile in peaceful Destiny Islands

"Sora! How could you!"

Or not so peaceful

"Kairi dear, all I did was take the kids to the beach." Sora said wincing at her yelling.

"I do not want the police coming here and telling me that Sarah hit a tourist with a keyblade!"

"Oh they came and told you."

"Yes they did."

"Dang it."

"Sora, I know you want Sarah to follow in your footsteps but how do you know that you'll have another assignment?"

"I just know"

"BANG!"

"What the?"

"Hey it's a bird. It's got a message… with the king's seal! Wow that's convenient"


	5. Struggle Match

Ok plainly everyone will have a kid. Except Riku, he's too cool. No kid for Mickey either plainly because I cant think of a name!

Speaking of names, Fuujin, I don't even know where I came up with that.

Xara enjoyed her summer. It was full of friends and fun. Today was no different. Today was the Struggle Match. She found her friends pumping up Conner for his first fight.

Poinsettia tried to hypnotize "Conner, you rule. You will beat them up. You will buy me a coke after this." Conner's glare told her it didn't work.

"Hey Conner you win, I'll buy us some watermelon. You lose, you buy." Xara crossed her arms and smirked.

"Deal!" he grabbed her hand and shook it.

"Conner vs. Fuujin. Boys this will not be a bloodbath and I will make sure of it." the struggle match referee muttered the rules out and rang the bell.

Fuujin swung the sword and hit Conner in the stomach and four orbs fell. Conner grabbed one but the other three were picked up by Fuujin. Conner punched the sword under Fuujin's feet and he fell leaving behind 7 orbs for Conner to pick up. The bell rang to find Conner the winner.

The crowd went ballistic but in the cheering, Xara noticed the black-hooded person walking toward the back alley. She stopped cheering and ran after it. She grabbed a stick and threw it at it.

"Hey you! Why are you here!" she yelled at it. It turned to her and tilted its head. It held its hand out to her and a black hole opened behind it.

Xara backed up and whispered "What are you?"

"Just like you." It disappeared and Xara was left standing there dazed until strange white creatures appeared. She gasped and turned to run to find that she was surrounded. The strange key appeared in her hand and she got into battle stance.

(Not good at battle scenes so I'm letting you imagine this and some other battles.)

Xara fell to the ground and was encircled by the creatures when suddenly a bright light flashed. When it was over the creatures looked around confused and then disappeared. Xara looked up to face her mother. She pulled the young girl up and said "Go to the house. NOW!" Xara had never heard her mother yell and quickly ran to the house.

Namin'e looked around her and closed the door. Xara sat on the couch and looked up at her strangely. She breathed deeply and cleared her head.

"Xara, you need to know something. Your father, me, you, are…"

"Are what mom?"

"Cant believe I'm telling you this. Nobodies."

"Huh?"

"Xara put your hand to your heart. Do you feel a heartbeat?"

Xara followed orders and her eyes widened. She shook her head.

"Ok to get what I'm saying I guess I have to explain the entire story. A heartless is a creature that comes out of the darkness of a human's heart. When a Heartless is created, the shell of the human becomes a Nobody. A Nobody has no heart but can think on it's own unlike Heartless."

"So I am a Nobody so there has to be a heartless associated to me, right?"

"Eh, Not exactly. There's Organization 13. They control the Nobodies."

"So Organization. Bad?"

"Some are, Some are not."

"Are you in the Organization?"

"I used to work for them."

"Oh. So can all Nobodies wield this thing?" Xara popped out the blade and Namin'e shook her head.

"It is rare. It just means that your person can wield a Keyblade. Like Sora and his daughter."

"Who's Sora?"

"A friend of mine that is a Keyblade wielder. He is famous in most of the worlds."

"Worlds?"

"Yes. There are other worlds besides this one. Sora lives on Destiny Island, I used to live in Castle Oblivion. Your father lived here."

"He did?" Namine nodded.

"So you're saying that I'm a freaky sword wielding freak of nature!" Xara yelled and ran upstairs.

"Well I think that went well."

Xara slammed her door closed and looked at the time. It was way after 5 meaning that the Struggle had been over for an hour. She grabbed her phone and called the gang.

"Hello, Poinsetta talking. Who might this be?"

"You have caller ID."

"I know Xara. Why did you leave? Conner won and you weren't here to buy us watermelon!"

"I'll be right there." Xara hung the phone up and left the house. She skateboarded over to the Usual Spot. She entered and threw herself down on the couch.

"Ummm. Hard day?" Paris asked.

"Mom told me… something and I am really freaking out about it."

"What did she tell you?"

"Something."

"Can you tell us?"

"No."

"Darn." Paris shook his head and handed her a piece of watermelon. "I bought it."

"Thanks."

"Oh Yeah I won!" Conner burst in holding the trophy up.

"Go Conner!" the three yelled.

"In the name of family tradition of kicking butt, we split the jewels." Poinsettia said.

"Fine. But I get red like dad!" Conner broke his off and put it in his pocket.

"You get yellow!" Conner threw it at Poinsettia.

"The green one goes to Paris!" Conner shot it like a basketball at Paris and then turned to Xara.

"You get blue." He handed the jewel to her and she smiled. She handled it for a while and then put it in a pocket in her dress.

"The party's tomorrow." Poinsettia chirped.

"We know!" everyone sighed.

"I'm bored."

"How about we go to Sunset Hill?" Xara suggested.

"Why not?" Paris shrugged.

"Come on, let's go!" Conner yelled and ran out with the rest of the gang following.

They were up on Sunset Hill for hours and everyone was stretched out shoulder-to-shoulder enjoying the summer sun. Paris struck an idea and lifted his marble up to the sun. He smiled as the green marble reflected the sun and soon they all had their marbles out. Xara's slipped out of her hands and rolled to the railing. She grabbed it before it fell and noticed a purple train.

"Guys come here!"   
"What is it?"

"Look at that train!" the group leaned over the railing.

"Weird."

"Hey, maybe that's the ghost train!"

"Doubt it."

"It could be!"

"Let's go see!" Xara took off to the station. When they arrived, there was nothing there.

"Ok, that's enough weirdness for today. Let's go home Conner." Poinsettia yawned. They climbed in the train and sat across from each other. Xara twisted around and looked out the window all the way home.

"Bye guys! See you tomorrow!" Poinsettia yelled when they got off the train. She dragged Conner away.

"Bye Xara, Goodnight." Paris said and walked off.

Xara looked back at the train station and muttered "Goodbye everyone." She walked back into the train station and threw some munny on the counter.

"Where you going kid?" the voice asked. Xara looked around and noticed the strange purple train pull up.

"I'll get on that one." She pointed to it and received tickets.

"Goodbye everything." She said as she stepped into the train. She sat down on a seat and yawned.

"I am a little tired." She said before she laid down. The next morning found her but she wasn't on a train.

Destiny Islands

"Sora!" Goofy yelled and hugged his friend.

"Goofy! What are you doing here?"

"Orders from the king." Donald nodded.

"Let me guess. It's about Xara?"

"How did..." Sora held up the letter.

"Oh."

"Well are we going?"

"Yes but we wanted to know if Sarah can wield a Keyblade?"

"Yes she can. Why?" Kairi walked in and crossed her arms.

"Well, since Xara is technically Sarah's nobody, it would be best if she came with us." Goofy bowed.

"Goofy, please, don't do that." Kairi shook her head.

"Hey mom!"

"Sarah, in here." Kairi called. A girl walked in. She had auburn hair with blue eyes. She looked around confused and asked

"Who are they?"

"Your father's friends. Sweetheart, how would you like to go on a mission with Daddy?"

Sarah clapped her hands together and said "Yes!"

"Well it's settled. Let's go!"


End file.
